


Let's Get This Bread

by CATGIRLSHIHO



Category: BSD - Fandom, Chuuya - Fandom, Nakahara Chuuya - Fandom, Soukoku - Fandom, anime - Fandom, 人間失格 - 太宰治 | No Longer Human - Dazai Osamu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Bakery, Caring Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fluff, M/M, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), bsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATGIRLSHIHO/pseuds/CATGIRLSHIHO
Summary: Inside the Armed Detective Agency, Dazai Osamu receives a special order from Mouri Ogai. What could it be?
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), soukoku - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Let's Get This Bread

The streets of Yokohama were filled with noise as usual, it was one of those rare and peaceful days when the Armed Detective Agency didn’t have to think about a single case. Everyone inside the building was just sitting on their chair and taking the time to relax. This didn’t happen very often so they wanted to make the most out of it.

However, if there was one person who wasn’t relaxing at all, it was Doppo Kunikida. Even if the President hadn’t given him any sort of task, the blonde-haired member never stopped typing on his laptop. He was revising his reports which he had passed already.

‘I wonder what’s it like to enjoy working’ Nakajima Atsushi wondered while watching his colleague from across the room.

While the members were completely minding their own business, there was one person who felt the need to say some unnecessary words, “Kunikida-kun can’t you type more quietly?!” Osamu Dazai whined as he was lying down in one of the couches in the room.

Upon hearing the voice, Kunikida immediately halted from his task and faced towards Dazai’s direction with a stern stare, “SHOULDN’T YOU BE DOING SOMETHING THAT ISN’T A WASTE OF TIME?!” He shouted which caused two of the agency’s youngest members (Atsushi and Kyouka), to flinch.

The cunning man just smiled innocently at his colleague’s remark and stood up to annoy him even more, “I’m glad you asked Kunikida-kun! Because a very important task will come in 3…2…” Before Dazai could even mention the last number, Fukuzawa Yukichi (the president of the agency) entered the room with one of the clerks beside him.

“Dazai-san, I need to have a word with you.”

It was a well-known fact that Dazai’s predictions often come true, so it was natural for the agency members, except Kunikida, to be surprised with the president’s words. The brunette flashed a victory smile to the blonde and dashed out of the room before a tantrum occurred.

After that childish charade, Dazai fixed his composure and walked a little closer to the president. “So what is the important job that I must accomplish today? Do I have to save a beautiful girl from some kind of danger?”

“Not even close,” Fukuzawa answered which crushed all of Dazai’s remaining hopes that doesn’t exist. “I hope it doesn’t come as a shock to you that this task is a request from the Port Mafia,” He continued.

Dazai stopped walking, his body froze all of a sudden. Well that was new. What on earth would the Port Mafia want from him? Another invitation to come back as an executive? Or perhaps they wanted to kill the traitor once and for all? The latter was a ridiculous thought because the mafia would suffer a great loss if he was killed, but hey, the world is full of stupid people who act without thinking so it wasn’t impossible.

“Is it a request from Mori?”

“Yes. He said he wants to discuss something with you in their Headquarters tomorrow evening.”

“Kindly tell him to relocate the venue. It would be very dangerous on my part if I go to his territory alone.” Dazai smiled, of course that was a lie. He could outsmart any of the current port mafia members and assassins anytime, he just didn’t want to be inside Mori’s office where the meeting would most likely take place. He often remembered Mori’s office as a place for any wannabe vampire.

“Noted.” Fukuzawa nodded, it wasn’t obvious that he was the one in the higher position since he would often just follow what Dazai and the others would say. The director was not one who loved ordering people around unless it was really necessary. After all, the agency had Kunikida to give all the orders.

After asking Atsushi to finish all his remaining work, Dazai headed out of the building. By the second he stepped on the street, his phone vibrated. When he opened it, a notification from Mori-san popped up. ‘Let’s meet at the café underneath your workplace.’ It said. Wow how convenient! I don’t need to walk too far away! That’s so considerate of Mori-san! The brunette thought happily.

However, things for Dazai weren’t as good as he thought because when he entered the café, his whole system stopped when he saw the two people who have been waiting for him. 

“You’re earlier than expected.” The man beside Mori said to Dazai with a dull face, “Well? Why are you just standing there? I want to get this meeting over with.” Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai’s ex-partner, snarled. It was like he was just forced into coming with the Port Mafia boss.

The joyful expression in Dazai’s face quickly disappeared, his face turned grim and he started to walk lazily towards the table Mori and Chuuya were sitting at. He sat across his two former colleagues.

“So? What do you want?”

“Why the sudden mood change?” Mori raised an eyebrow

“Because of the dog”

“Why you-” Chuuya was about to pounce at the brunette but his boss motioned not to. He couldn’t help but follow orders.

“I’ll make this quick so no more time will be wasted. Just so you know Dazai, Chuuya also isn’t aware of the recent arrangements I’ve made so I thought it would be nice for the two of you to hear it together.”

Both of them were suddenly confused. “Arrangements?” They asked in unison.

“I already got Fukuzawa’s approval on this, so you can’t back out.” Mori said while looking at Dazai. “You and Chuuya will return as soukoku but not for the typical mission you usually do.”

“That means it won’t involve a battle whatsoever. So what exactly will we be doing?” Chuuya asked

Mori smiled as if he had been waiting for that question. “I need you two to… Open a bakery!”

“EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!”

> **Interview With The Characters**

  
**Author:** So what are your thoughts on the task given to you?  
**Dazai:** It’s not even a task! It’s more like an errand!  
**Author:** At least it’s a new experience?  
**Dazai:** Ugh why did the president agree to this?! I expected more from him! He accepted Mori-san’s offer and not mine?!  
**Author:** I’m curious what was-  
**Dazai:** I asked him if we could test my new sui-  
**Author:** NEXT!

  
**Author:** Do you have any experience with baking?  
**Chuuya:** Not at all.  
**Author:** So how will you manage the bakery?  
**Chuuya:** Let Dazai do all the work.  
**Author:** That isn’t an ideal thing to do.  
**Chuuya:** Fine. He’ll bake and I’ll just clean. No wait he might purposely make a mess. I’ll just take lessons!  
**Author:** Good idea.

  
**Author:** Seriously? A bakery? Why on Earth did you think of that?  
**Mori:** If I answer, wouldn’t it be a spoiler?  
**Author:** Good point.


End file.
